


The Devil's Pet

by Saki_Writes_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Gambling, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, W.I.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes_Stories/pseuds/Saki_Writes_Stories
Summary: Yuuri was promised a life without a single flow as an angel, he grew up believing that until, his friends dared him to do a ritual to summon a demon. He complied and once the ritual was over nothing happened for a while. He laughed this friends for believing in the myths and he headed home. When he went to bed he had a strange dream.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. The Myths of Demons

"See I told you it was nothing but a Myth!" Yuuri laughed. Phichit frowned slightly and crossed his arms.

"Or you did it wrong!" Phichit frowned. Yuuri looked at Phichit and smirked slightly.

"Were you hoping for a demon to show up?" Yuuri stuck his tongue out. Phichit quickly shook his head.

"No! I just thought _something_ would happen!" Phichit looked over at Seung-gil, who stood there crossed arm staring at the ritual's remains.

"Well whatever, I'm going home I'm tired!" Yuuri chuckled and walked home.

\---

Yuuri sighed as he opened the door to his house, he sighed and walked inside shutting the door. He felt like he was going to collapse, he'd felt like that since the ritual started. He quickly sped to his room and plopped down on his bed, falling asleep right on impact. He could hear soft humming that sounded nothing like his own and he was in the forest. He felt compelled to walk towards the humming and as he did the forest opened up into a clearing. On the way to the clearing, animals were nowhere to be seen and the trees went from alive, to some being dead, to nothing but ash. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, his eye's falling on a male hair sitting on the edge of a pond, humming to himself. Yuuri wanted to say something but a lump in his throat stopped him. Something about the male frightened him, maybe it was the loneliness of him, or maybe it was his humming, or was it the cloak that hid his features. Yuuri stepped forward, a branch cracking under his foot. The man looked over at him, his hair was silver and long his eyes a sky blue. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the man stood up. The man looked Yuuri up and down before cocking his head to the side.

"Uhm, Hello?" Yuuri said cautiously. The man stepped forward and smirked. The man quickly put a hand on Yuuri's cheek causing the hood of the cloak to fall. Yuuri's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the man's horns. They resembled that of a ram and much like the ones told in those "myths," people started to spread. Yuuri quickly pushed his hand away and glared at him. The man sighed and frowned, once again stepping closer to Yuuri.

"So Pure," The man purred, his thick Russian accent sending chills down Yuuri's spine, "So Nieave,"

"Who are you!" Yuuri yelled, the man raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I thought all Angels would know my name? I mean, you were the one who summoned me," The man pushed back a strand of hair and sighed, "Oh well, My names Victor, Victor Nikiforov."

The name sent chills down Yuuri's spine, once again it was something related to the myths. Yuuri shook his head, trying to clear his head to think of ways this could be fake.

"You're just a nightmare!" Yuuri huffed, looking away. Victor rolled his eyes and grabbed Yuuri's wrist. Yuuri gasped at the coldness and glared at him, his cheeks dusted pink. Victor smiled and got face to face with Yuuri.

"Darling, if I was a nightmare," Victor lifted Yuuri's wrists, running his thumb over it as a pentagram appeared, "Then when you wake up that won't be there, meaning you'd have nothing to hide."

Victor nuzzled Yuuri's neck, his breath warmer than his hands. Yuuri tried to push him away, earning nothing but a low growl. Yuuri was persistent and continued to try and push him away causing Victor to sigh and pull away from Yuuri, a smile on his lips. Yuuri glared at him, Victor chuckled and grabbed Yuuri's chin.

"We'll meet again," Victor hummed, "I hope,"

With that, Yuuri woke up. He looked around back in the comfort of his home and still in the same clothes as the day before. He quickly looked at his wrist, the pentagram glowing a bright red. Yuuri was at a loss for words, he was too afraid to tell anyone and got up and changed his clothes.

\---

Yuuri went about his day like normal, trying his best to hide the pentagram on his wrist. After the day had passed and it was now night ad he was quickly making his way home. He walked into his house slamming the door shut behind him.

"So loud," A familiar Russian voice hissed. Yuuri tensed up, afraid to turn around.

"Excuse me, are you going to ignore your guest? I'm quite offended," He grumbled, Yuuri slowly turned around to see Victor sprawled on his couch staring at him with a wine glass in hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! No, better question. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HEAVEN YOU DEMON?!" Yuuri yelled, "No. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO HEAVEN!?"

"Calm your tits, darling," Victor hummed, "You seem to have forgotten, you allowed me to be up here,"

Yuuri was silent, glaring daggers at Victor. Victor laughed and took a sip of wine, standing up.

"You allowed me into your dreams, I put my symbol on you," Victor hummed walking over to Yuuri, "I get my free access into Heaven,"

"So you're using me?!" Yuuri hissed.

"Mmmm, to put it rudely yes," Victor took another sip of wine, "The only downside is finding the way I get in and you can find your way down to hell! Well, I mean, its not really a downside,"

"You're kidding me. This is all some fever dream, I'm going to wake up and you'll never exist!" Yuuri put his hands on his temples.

"Look, princess. Get it through your thick skull that everything that happens from now on is real, and you can't change that! Got it?" Victor smiled and grabbed Yuuri's chin, Yuuri shoved his hand away and stormed off to his room.

"Or you could act like a pubescent child," Victor growled, sitting back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept so the ending might be a little off for this first chapter but I'm just gonna go with it.


	2. The Kidnapping of an Angel

Yuuri slammed his door shut and laid face first on his bed. He rolled over and stared at his ceiling, tears flowing from the corner of his eyes. Yuuri didn't know what was happening as they continued to fall, he'd only seen humans do this and he never knew the word for it. A knock quickly got him out of his thoughts.

"Darling," Victor hummed, knocking on the door a bit louder, "Open the door,"

Yuuri didn't move, he was silent, curling himself into a ball as tears continued to fall from his eyes. Victor huffed and knocked again.

"I can sense your unease, open the door," Victor's voice was low and calming, Yuuri almost felt comforted by it. Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned over to face his door. Yuuri got up and walked over to the door opening it a crack. Victor stood there, his horns nowhere to be seen.

"Its a more comforting form isn't it, darling?" Victor smiled a bit.

"Stop calling me that," Yuuri frowned.

"Well, I never got your name," Victor hummed, "Darling was just the first that came to mind,"

"Yuuri," Yuuri glared at him, waiting for Victor's next move.

"Well then, _Yuuri_ ," Victor chuckled, sending a large shiver down Yuuri's spine. Victor pushed the door open a bit more stepping in and shutting it. Yuuri watched, studying his every move until Victor got face to face with him. Victor didn't move closer, he just stared at him before moving away. Yuuri felt slightly weak after it as Victor smiled softly. Victor sighed and grabbed Yuuri's chin.

"As I said so nieve," Victor hummed as Yuuri tried his best not to pass out, "What runs through your head not to push me away?"

Yuuri looked tiredly at Victor, who now had his horns exposed. Yuuri fell to his knees and passed out on the floor, Victors chuckle echoing in his head.

\---

Yuuri awoke laying on a plush furred carpet. He wasn't in his house, that was clear, but he was in a luxurious room with barred windows. Yuuri got up and looked around, his head spinning. He reached out for the bed and stood up all the way, walking towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked, he furrowed his brows and made his way over to a bedside table. He noticed a note a grabbed it, a frown appearing on his face.

_Dear, Yuuri_

He could hear it in Victor's voice, which angered him.

_You're so beautiful when you sleep. Nothing I wouldn't expect from an Angel, such a perfect frame. Ah right, you're probably scared shitless about where you are. You're in a guest room of my workplace, or better know as my home. I made sure your room as perfect, better than your own room. Oh, right, I should mention, your room is heavily secured, we don't want my angel getting out and starting something in hell, do we? I will check up on you every hour, and bring you some food every visit._

Yuuri crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it aside as he sat down on the bed he heard the sound of footsteps and a familiar tune and voice coming towards his room. Yuuri quickly hid under the blanket as the door opened and quickly shut.

"Trying to hide from me, Yuuri?" Victor purred, placing something on the bedside table. Yuuri didn't move as Victor pulled the blanket off of him. Victor's clothes had changed from a white undershirt, neatly buttoned, with black jeans to a red undershirt unbuttoned and the same black jeans with some black suspenders. Yuuri's sat up slightly, his eyes landing on a mark on Victor's chest. 

**ᛊᚨᛏᚨᚾ**

Yuuri tilted his head slightly trying to read it. Victor raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Did something catch your eye, Yuuri?" Victor smirked, Yuuri furrowed his brow still trying to read what it said.

"Yeah," Yuuri moved Victor's shirt to the side and pointed at it, "What is this?"

"You must be stupid if you can't read rune!" Victor laughed, "Actually hat did they stop teaching you up there? It seems like you're oblivious to everything!"

"Rune?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

"My god you are!" Victor laughed as Yuuri frowned, and glared at Victor with his finger still on the mark.

"Are you going to keep your finger on it or?" Victor smirked as Yuuri quickly pulled his finger away, his cheeks red. Victor chuckled and wrapped his hand around the back of Yuuri's neck, pulling him close.

"God you're so innocent," Victor smirked, "I can't wait to tear that part of you apart,"

Yuuri looked at him, his cheeks even redder as he forcefully shoved Victor away. Victor glared at Yuuri for the first time, it sent a chill down Yuuri's spine and weakened him. Yuuri's eyes once again filled with tears as Victor's glare softened. Victor buried his head into the crook of Yuuri's neck, his tongue trailing up his neck stopping at his jaw as he pulled back. 

"Either way," Victor got up, fixing his shirt but still not buttoning it, "I brought you food, and only the best food too,"

Yuuri wiped the tears forming in his eyes and looked over at the food as Victor quickly kissed Yuuri's cheek before walking out. Yuuri's face turned bright red as he watched him leave.

\---

VIctor locked the door behind him, his own cheeks turned red. He walked downstairs to his workplace, Victor was the boss of a well-known strip club where he ould also perform for others. 

" _Vitya_!" a voice hissed, Victor sighed and turned to the demon. A blonde boy around the age of 20 stood there with his arms crossed, staring at Victor. Victor walked over to him his smile fading to a frown.

"I told you, you aren't allowed here, you're young,"

"And this is hell," He glared up at Victor, "That and I'm the legal age to drink,"

"Fine," Victor sighed, giving up on arguing, "What are you doing here Yuri?"

"I heard you kidnapped an angel," Yuri furrowed his brows, "What the hell are you trying to do? Get hell into another war?"

"Yuri, you should know, we are fully prepared to fight." Victor glared down at him, "I would do something if I planned to _lose_ ,"

"Then what are you planning to do with it?" Yuri snapped, "Try to harvest its blessing and use it with your curse? Ha, actually, that'd be kinda funny to see!"

"Shut up," Victor snapped back, starting to walk off, "What I do with the angel has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it."

"It does have something to do with me Vitya," Yuri smirked, Victor stopped glaring back at Yuri, "I'm sure you don't want your secret getting out, so best tell me"

"Sometimes you're like a child Yuri," Victor huffed turning back to Yuri, "I don't know yet, that's my answer,"

"You don't know?!" Yuri yelled. Victor covered Yuri's mouth and glared at him.

"Will you drop it," Victor growled, "When I **get** a plan then I'll tell you."

Victor let go of him and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one longer and I think it is? Either way, I want to talk about appearances and how they look and what they dress like!
> 
> Yuuri - Yuuri has yet to get a pair of wings and just looked like the basic Yuuri we normally see! Though he wears pastel clothes even with his dark hair-color and Eye-color
> 
> Victor - His horns are a black and ram-like, he does have a tail but hides it along with his claws. He keeps his nails painted black and has his long Silver hair!
> 
> Another thing, Victor has three forms! His human form, His normal form (With his horns and Tail showing), and a Demonic form which I'll go more into depth soon!


	3. Perfect Angel

The days had passed, Victor had made his visits shorter and instead of visiting every hour, he started to come in the afternoon and mornings. Yuuri didn't care the only thing he cared about was the stuff Victor brought for him to study. He read through most of the books fine but some were written in rune and he had no translation for them. Yuuri waited for Victor to come for his afternoon visit as he sat on his bed and sighed. Victor opened the door and shut it behind him, locking quickly.

"Victor!" Yuuri smiled, he had grown to like Victor in the few days they spent together. Victor looked at him and smiled walking over to him.

"I want you to read this to me!" Yuuri reached for a book that was written in rune and handed it to Victor. Victor glanced at the title and looked back up at Yuuri.

**ᚢᛁᚴᛏᚬᚱ ᚾᛁᚴᛁᚠᚬᚱᚬᚢ, ᛏᚼᛅ ᛋᚬᚾ ᚬᚠ ᛋᛅᛏᛅᚾ**

"Why not something else," Victor smiled. Yuuri shook his head and pouted.

"Why won't you read it?" Yuuri huffed, "Are you afraid?"

"No." Victor's grip tightened on the book, "This book isn't something you should read,"

"Then why get it for me?" Yuuri frowned.

"I must've grabbed it by accident," Victor looked down at the book.

"Come on, it can't be that bad! I mean the others talked about torture!" Yuuri furrowed his brows, Victor glared at him.

"No." Victor growled standing up, "Now, are you hungry?"

Yuuri crossed his arms and nodded slightly, Victor sighed and walked out the book still in his hands.

\---

Yuuri had fallen asleep after he'd eaten but a sound from outside his door woke him. He rubbed his eyes slightly as he sat up, glancing over at the clock. It had only been a few hours since Victor had given him food and left. The door creaked open as Yuuri quickly looked over as the person stepped in. They wore a black kitsune mask and wore all black clothing. Yuuri was silent as he stared at the person, they walked forward as Yuuri quickly hid under the blanket. They stepped closer as Yuuri's heart raced. They tore the blanket off of Yuuri and grabbed his hair, Yuuri yelped and tried pulling away, getting a glimpse of their _dark brown_ eyes. They reached in their pocket pulling out a syringe. Yuuri's eyes filled with tears as he finally slipped free from their grip. Yuuri quickly got out of the bed and raced out the door, the words from Victor's note played in his head.

**_We don't want my angel getting out and starting something in hell, do we?_ **

Yuuri shook his head as he found his way downstairs, the place was full of people, and the music was blasting in his ears. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to, his heart pounded and his head spun as he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The world fell silent as Yuuri collapsed.

\---

Yuuri woke up, his vision blurry and his arms and legs tied and he had tape covering his mouth. He could hear talking nearby.

"What do you expect to get from this?"

"Information,"

"From who? That Angel won't tell us shit, it's too strong to it belief!"

"Vitya," A Russian voice hummed. Yuuri tensed up, tears filling his eyes again.

"Yura," The other sighed, "You're risking everything you know? It's fucking Victor! If he cares that much for an angel he'll come here himself and if he sees that angel he'll kill you."

"If he finds out and comes to kill me so be it," The Russian growled as there was a knock on the door and the sound of it opening.

"Where is he, Yuri." Yuuri could make out that voice from anywhere, Victor.

"I wish I knew, Vitya," Yuri sighed, he could hear Victor pacing. Yuuri wanted to scream out Victor's name as he started to silently sob.

"You and Otabek were the only two to know I where I had him," Victor yelled, "No one else fucking knew, so where the hell is he!"

"Calm down, Victor," Otabek sighed. Yuuri pulled at the rope, trying to get out of it.

"Calm down?! Why the hell should I calm down!? There is a fucking Angel somewhere in Hell and if **he** finds out what will I do next?!" Victor yelled, "I'll be the main fucking suspect!"

"Will you just shut up Vitya!?" Yuri yelled, "He's not here! So stop yelling at us about your fucking problems!"

Yuuri heard a door slam shut and a laugh. The door near him opened as a short blonde boy walked in.

"You should be happy," Yuri huffed, "You don't have to deal with Vitya's bullshit,"

Yuuri didn't look at him as he sobbed, he'd be lying if he said he was glad to be away from Victor. Victor never once tried to hurt him and wanted him to be happy. Yuri grabbed him by the hair and pulled him onto his knees.

"Stop being such a crybaby," Yuri growled and let go of him and walked out.

\---

"You never need my help, Victor,"

"Chris, I really don't have fucking time to explain shit." Victor paced, "Just trust me an help me,"

"I mean, I'm not going to argue with you. We've been friends for a while, and I haven't seen you this way since Mikkachin passed," Christophe watched him.

"Thank you, Chris." Victor looked at him and smiled, "I want you to keep an eye on Otabek and Yuri, you see them or hear them say anything suspicious tell me."

"I mean which words should I listen for?"

"Anything with Angel,"

"Why in hell would they talk about angels?"

"I really do want to explain but I don't have time for it Chris," Victor sighed, "Just do this for me."

Christophe nodded and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting more characters in here finally ;)


	4. The Son of Satan

Yuuri woke up, hoping what had happened last night was a fever dream but when he awoke he was still tied up and in a dark room. His head ached and he wished he was back with Victor. He heard the sound of a door being unlocked and footsteps towards his direction, soon enough his door was opened to meet with Yuri.

"It's kinda funny," Yuri hummed walking into the room and shutting the door, "Vitya would always brag about how you were so protected,"

Yuuri let out a muffled growl and tried to pull his arms out of the restrains. Yuri huffed and walked over to Yuuri, tearing the tape from his mouth.

"Your lucky I want to hear you out for once," Yuri hummed.

"Let me go!" Yuuri growled trying to get out of the restrains.

"Hm," Yuri thought about it, "Nope, I haven't gotten all the information I need from him,"

Yuuri huffed and continued to try.

"As I said before, You're lucky I got you out of there!" Yuri laughed, "Who knows what would've happened to you? Maybe he'd harvest your blessing! Sell you to make a profit? He's a sicko yet, you still want to go back to him,"

"Victor wouldn't do that! H-He...He cared about me!"

"Ha! Like a demon would give a shit about an angel? Sorry to bring you back to reality but demon's harvest your kind and tear them apart limb by limb if they were stupid enough to summon them! Oh, and don't even get me started on how fucking stupid you are for summoning Vitya!"

"S-Shut up!" Yuuri growled, "Victor is...isn't like you! He'd never hurt me! If he did he would already have done it!"

"And he hasn't?" Yuri laughed, "That's surprising, I guess he really does only go for humans,"

Yuuri looked at him confused, he laughed and sat down.

"Say, What do you know about Victor?"

"That he's not like you!" Yuuri growled.

"Hm, so he hasn't told you?"

"T-Told me what?"

"Ha!" Yuri laughed, "If he cared about you that much he would've told you!"

\---

"Victor," Christophe walked over to Victor.

"What? What is it?" Victor glanced over at him. Christophe shoved Otabek over to him.

"He's got something to say,"

"Well, spit it out Otabek," Victor growled, Otabek sighed and nodded.

"Well, I'd prefer if you didn't try to kill Yura for it,"

"Depends,"

"He has...." Otabek glanced over at Christophe, " _It_ ,"

"Excuse me?" Victor looked at him confused. Otabek sighed and looked at Victor.

"The angel," Victor growled and grabbed Otabek's shirt.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"Yuri has what!?" Christophe butted in. Otabek sighed and looked at Victor.

"I'll take you to it if you calm down and don't hurt him."

"Of course I'll fucking hurt him! He stole it from me and lied to me!"

"What the fuck is happening?! Why would you have an Angel Victor?!" Christophe asked, confused as ever. Victor sighed and let go of Otabek.

"As I said, it's a long story that you can't tell anyone, Chris. But fine, I'll play it your way Otabek." Victor rubbed his temples as Otabek smiled.

"Then," Otabek motioned him to follow him, "Let's go,"

\---

"You're so boring to watch," Yuri huffed, "Why would Vitya keep you if you can't even do anything? I'd thought you use your blessing to get out but you haven't,"

"You haven't even said anything, did you die or something?" Yuri huffed.

"I wonder why I wouldn't be talking to somebody who kidnapped me and won't let me go!" Yuuri snapped at him. Yuri laughed and stood up.

"Gosh, You're like a small puppy!" Yuri walked to the door and opened it, to meet eye with a very angry Victor, "Shit..."

"First you steal from me, Then you lie to me," Victor growled as Yuuri looked over at him smiling, "What's next? You kill me?"

Victor shoved passed Yuri and walked inside, Yuuri looked at him. He looked off, his eyes were a deep crimson red and his nails had grown into small claws. Victor crouched down to Yuuri and cut the restraints off of him with his claws, hugging Yuuri tightly.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri..." Victor whispered in his ear, standing up while carrying Yuuri in his arms, "You're lucky that I made a promise to not hurt you,"

Victor glare over at Yuri. Yuri had his arms cross, as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever,"

"What did you plan to get from this? Attention?"

"Why the fuck would I want your attention? You're the most annoying person in the underworld!"

"Then what did you want,"

"Information," Otabek chimed in, standing at the doorway.

"Beka!"

"What information? I have nothing planned,"

"Fuck! Damnit, I wanted information on why the hell you would bring a fucking angel into the underworld?! What the fuck do you plan to do with that?!"

"I have nothing planned, Yuri," Victor glared at him, "If I did I would've done it by now. Now, If you don't mind I'm taking my leave,"

\---

Victor returned Yuuri back to his room, placing Yuuri on the bed. Victor got up and shut the door and walked over to Yuuri.

"Again...I'm sorry," Victor sighed and grabbed his hands. Yuuri looked at Victor, the crimson red and his claw-like-nails had gone back to normal. Yuuri was silent as Victor looked at him.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me..."

"No, I just...I'm just thinking about something,"

"What is it? What did he tell you?"

"He said you were hiding something from me, that if you cared about me you would've told me whatever he was talking about," Yuuri pulled his hands away from Victor's. Victor was silent as he sat down beside Yuuri.

"I guess, I should tell you," Victor looked over at Yuuri, "You deserve to know,"

Yuuri looked over at Victor, he looked afraid to tell him. Yuuri placed a hand on Victor's cheek as Victor nuzzled into it.

"I don't want you to hate me If I told you the truth,"

"I won't,"

"You will..."

"I promise, I won't,"

"Fine," Victor inhaled, "I...I'm the son of Satan..."

Yuuri fell silent, quickly removing his hand from Victor's cheek. Victor sighed and looked away from Yuuri.

"I knew you'd get-"

"I-I'm not mad," Yuuri butted in, "Just...shocked, I guess? I don't know,"

"I didn't want you to hate me,"

"I don't hate you, I mean, you treat me like a god! And for being the son of Satan you're nothing like I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"I...I don't know? Someone who's a complete jerk and doesn't look a handsome as you-" Yuuri's face went bright red, "I-I MEAN!"

"You think I'm handsome?" Victor chuckled as Yuuri covered his face and nodded, "That's...cute,"

"Shush! I didn't mean it like that!" Yuuri huffed, Victor grabbed his wrists and moved them out of his face.

"Oh come on," Victor smirked, "If you weren't an angel you'd be trying to get in my pants!"

"N-No!" Yuuri blushed worse.

"So you're telling me I'm not someone you'd fuck?"

"A-Ah! N-No! I-I mean Y-Yes! A-And no?" Yuuri looked at him, Victor laughed and let go of him.

"I'll take that flustered mess of an answer as you would,"

"Shut up!" Yuuri covered his face as Victor chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this one to be more of a softer chapter with some minor angst, I apologize that this took so long to update. Life has been shit for everyone and I've been working on other minor stories that I may or may nor plan to post.


	5. The Angels Love For The Demon

Yuuri sat at his desk with Victor over his shoulder, teaching him how to read runes. Victor visited and stayed with Yuuri a lot more since the entire kidnapping, Yuuri didn't mind, he absolutely enjoyed his company.

"Hey Victor," Yuuri hummed, glancing up at him.

"Yes, My prince?"

"Don't call me that!" Yuuri laughed as VIctor smiled.

"Okay then, how about...hmmm, Princess?"

"Just shush!" Yuuri laughed more and looked up at Victor.

"Fine, fine. What is it you wanted?"

"I was curious, do you think they even know I'm missing? I mean, no one pays attention to me since I don't have wings..."

"Oh Yuuri," Victor hummed, "Trust me they know you're missing, they keep tabs on everyone up there, especially you"

"Why me? From what I've been told I'm useless, no blessing, no wings, to them I'm just a human!" Yuuri started to tear up. Victor chuckled slightly and whipped his tears away.

"And you believe them? After everything, you've found out where lies you still trust them? Yuuri, you aren't useless trust me. You have that stupid blessing just like I have a curse," Victor hummed.

"How do you know?" Yuuri looked at his hands, Victor chuckled and grabbed one of his hands.

"Most people who are born from a deity or work for said deity can see Curses and Blessing depending on where they originated, but, most born form a deity can see both. It all comes down to if they want to see it,"

"Then...what does it look like for me?"

"It starts from your fingertips and ends at your heart," Victor traced his hand from Yuuri's hand to his heart, "It's confusing to say the least, its a mix of a beautiful pale blue and deep royal purple."

Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up as Victor got face to face with him.

"The colors are representative of the power you have, though I've never seen anyone with something like yours," Victor got slightly closer to Yuuri's face, "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful brown eyes?"

"A-Ah!" Yuuri pushed him away and covered his face, "N-No! But t-thank you!"

Victor chuckled and brushed his hair back. Yuuri moved his hands slightly and huffed a bit.

"U-Uhm, so...what does yours look like? I-I'm curious!"

"Mine? Hmmm," Victor thought for a few minutes, "Hard to explain, it goes from head to toe and mostly gathers up towards my shoulder blades and-"

Victor fell silent as Yuuri stared at him, confused.

"Why are we talking about me? I mean, I'm nothing special,"

"Yes, you are!" Yuuri shouted quickly covering his mouth, "I-I mean...you're the son of Satan...."

"That doesn't make me special,"

"But I'm curious! Y-You never tell me about yourself its always about me or whatever we were doing!"

"Why do you care?" Victor snapped, causing Yuuri to fall silent as he noticed his eyes turn that same crimson red as before, "If you were to escape and go back to heave who's to say you wouldn't go off and tell your, god, all about me!"

"Victor..."

"I shouldn't be helping you, I should be killing you! What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"Victor..."

"I should kill you right now, you wouldn't be expecting it,"

"Victor, Please..."

"I should be harvesting the special fucking Blessing and using it-"

"Victor, Shut the fuck up," Yuuri grabbed his face, "Are you listening to what you're fucking saying? This isn't you!"

Victor glared at Yuuri.

"The Victor I knew," Yuuri smiled, "Well, he was sweet, had a nice smile, someone I didn't expect to be the son of a demonic god, Yeah he was kinda narcissistic but I didn't mind,"

Victor's eyes started to fade to normal as Yuuri looked away slightly.

"Maybe, just maybe he was someone I fell in love with when I first saw him," Yuuri chuckled a bit, as Victor's face turned bright red.

"Ha....you falling in love with me?" Victor chuckled a bit, "Didn't you say a bit ago that you 'didn't mean it that way' when you called me handsome?"

"Hush!" Yuuri looked at him and moved his hands to cover his flustered face, "I-I said maybe!"

"Well," Victor chuckled, "It's either a yes you love me or no you don't love me, there is no maybe, Yuuri"

"Yes, there is!" Yuuri huffed, "It's in between yes and no!"

"Pft," Victor cupped Yuuri's face, kissing him quickly, "Well make up your mind soon,"

"Ah???" Yuuri's face was bright red, "W-What's that suppose to mean!?"

"I'd like to know sooner rather than later," Victor hummed and started walking towards the door, "I'm impatient, Yuuri,"

\---

Days passed, Yuuri and Victor grew extremely close. Victor would sometimes sit Yuuri in his lap while he taught him how to read runes, and sometime they would sleep together. Victor was, of course, still hesitant to leave Yuuri alone but when Yuuri asked for it he would leave him be. Though, one thing kept bugging Yuuri. Ever since Victor "snapped" he avoided every and all question's about his personal life, even if Yuuri begged repeatedly.

"Victor," Yuuri smiled sitting in his lap and Victor hummed in response, "What happened a few days ago? when you 'snapped' or whatever?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Avoiding the questions I ask you!" Yuuri turned around to face Victor, "I _want_ to know more about you!"

"And I don't _feel_ like telling you,"

"Victor,"

"Yuuri,"

"If you want me to trust you we have to tell each other about ourselves!" Yuuri huffed as Victor was silent, "If you're worried you'll hurt me, I doubt you will, I can take care of myself!"

"Says the one who got kidnapped twice," Victor furrowed his brows.

"Well....That was before I....." Yuuri thought about it, "Whatever! I'll be fine!"

"Hmmmmm, nope,"

" _Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Yuuri whined and Victor sighed.

"Why are you so persistent about learning about me?"

"Because," Yuuri hummed hugging him, "I _care_ about you!"

"Fine." VIctor's cheeks turned red as Yuuri's face light up and he let go of Victor.

"Yay! Okay well then I want to know about your curse, I mean you started on it then you know," Yuuri looked up at him with a wide grin, Victor sighed.

"It's hard to explain like I said before it gathers up mostly at my shoulder blades and hands, It's a crimson red," Victor looked at his hand slightly. Yuuri grabbed his hand, holding it.

"Well, you know what it does right? What does the Crimson red mean?" Yuuri hummed. Victor chuckled slightly and looked at Yuuri.

"Of course I know what it does," Victor sighed, "This is the hard part to explain, it's some morph thing, Most demons have two forms and with my curse, I have a third. That third one might as well be a separate entity, it can control me and morph me into whatever it wants." 

"Well," Yuuri ran his other hand through Victor's hair, "When it does decide to take control I promise to make sure it doesn't go berserk and kill someone!"

"And how will you do that?" Victor chuckled.

"Like I did a few days ago! Tell it to fuck off!" Yuuri smiled, Victor laughed

"Wow Yuuri I never expected those words coming from your mouth,"

"Well, I did learn them from the best," Yuuri moved his hand from Victor's hair to his cheek, kissing him quickly once again.

"With that, I guess you made up your mind?"

"About?"

"Loving me,"

"A-Ah...." Yuuri's face turned bright red, "I-I Uhm, yeah? I guess?"

"What's your answer?"

"Wasnt that kiss enough?" Yuuri whined, Victor chuckled.

"Nope,"

"You're embarrassing me!"

"Come on,"

"F-Fine! I-I love you!"

"I love you too, Yuuri" Victor pulled Yuuri into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm, let's call this part of the story wrapping up the sweet parts and get into more angst. Trust me when I say it will only go downhill from here until the end, even then it'll probably be an angsty mess.


	6. The First Kill

"Mmm," Yuuri pulled from the kiss, "Victor,"

"Yes, Yuuri?" Victor hummed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"I've heard demons have to go through something to get their curse," Yuuri looked up at him, his cheeks still dusted in pink, "So...What dd you do to get yours?"

"I..." Victor was silent as he looked away, "I...Are you sure you want to know?"

"Mhm!"

"Even if it isn't a light-hearted story?"

"I've read much worse, Victor!" Yuuri chuckled, Victor looked at Yuuri and nodded slightly.

"If you're so sure then fine,"

\---

"Either you leave here a disappointment or you kill that damned angel!" A voice bombed from behind Victor. Victor looked as if he was no less than 14, a knife in his hand with tears streaming down his face as he saw the bounded Angel in front of him. Victor shook his head and started to cry worse.

"Damit Victor!" The voice boomed again, "You're nothing but a disgrace to the family name!"

"S-Shut up! N-No I'm not! I-I just can't kill an innocent person!"

"The Hell you say to your father?! You can't kill something that has tried to take over our territory for years and killed countless of our kind?!"

"H-How do we know this angel did it?! L-Like you said, There are thousands of angels!"

"You're making me impatient, son!" He growled, "Don't make me inject you again!"

"N-No!" Victor whined looking over at the angel who stared at him with a small smile.

"Please, just get it over with," The angel was a female with short brown hair and brown eyes, "Let me be in peace with my son,"

"I...I can't! I-I have no reason to kill you! I-I'll find a way to get you out of this! I-I'll distract my dad while-!"

"No, no," She smiled sweetly, "Please, there is no way I could even try to escape if I wanted to,"

"T-There must be a way to get you out! Y-You, don't have to die like this!" Victor whined, the woman chuckled slightly.

"Please, I don't want you getting hurt because you won't kill me,"

"I....I.....I can't hurt an innocent person..."

"Victor!" The voice boomed, "You'll go back to the celler if you don't hurry up!"

"Please," She looked at Victor with pleading eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I...I just can't..." Victor looked at the knife in his hands, "I...If...I cut you free then hurt myself....T-Then you'll have time to escape!"

"Victor, that's what he's been calling you right?" She hummed softly, "Don't hurt yourself, just get this over with so you can leave and not have to deal with any pain-"

"Maybe if I cut myself," Victor held the knife to his hand, "Just a small cut...no it'd have to be big for him to worry...even then would he care...? Who cares I'm not going to kill and innocent person,"

"Victor," The woman cried out, "Please, just get it over with!"

"No!" Victor growled to himself pressing the blade against his skin and cutting a deep wound. His world went dark for a moment, as he was met face to face with a much older version of himself, His hair was short and his eyes were a crimson red. He wore a black and red robe that fell down over his shoulders. Runes covered his back, telling a story of a Goddess falling in love with a Satanic being. Soon their eyes met.

"W-Who are you?" Victor mumbled slightly. They laughed and crouched down.

"I'm you, of course," They patted Victor's head, "I thank you for summoning me so early in your life, leaves me time to corrupt the most important parts of you,"

"C-Corrupt?"

"Mhm, Mostly your shoulder blades, maybe your face a bit, oh and your hands, we want it all to change once I kill the bitch,"

"B-Bitch?!"

"Oh yes, that sweet lady you were talking to," They hummed pulling out a blade from the robe pocket, "It's an angel you know? There horrid things, Father only wants to give you a curse to use you to your full potential! That full potential is me, isn't that fun?"

"N-No! it's not fun at all!" VIctor cried, They looked at Victor and laughed.

"You're the one who allowed me to contact you, I mean your blood is pouring from your flesh," They hummed running a finger over the cut Victor had just made, "And if you hate it so much, just, look the other way or something!"

They disappeared, the only thing let in their place was a small TV screen that showed him and the woman from afar. He could hear his father screaming at him in the back but what caught his eyes was the fac his own body was moving without him actually being there.

"It's been a while since I had a full-body," Victor listened as their voice echoed through the room, "Now, let's kill her,"

Victor watched as it controlled his body, stabbing the knife into the woman and hearing a small thank you from her. It continued to rip her apart even after she was dead and after a few minutes of ripping her apart limb by limb the voice sighed.

"Oh this is getting boring, take your wimpy child body back," They appeared where the TV was and Victor looked up at them crying.

"W-Why would you do that?! T-This is all a dream! N-Nothing-" Victor felt a sharp pain go through his body.

"How fun! She had a morphing blessing, and to think it would've been so much easier if you listened to father," They hummed as Victor started to drift to consciousness, standing over the mangled corpse of the woman. blood stained his hands, face, and clothes.

"Victor!" His father's voice boomed, "You did such a good job!"

"N-No..." Victor dropped the knife and looked at his bloody hands, "I-I didn't want this, I-I don't want the Curse I don't want it!"

"What's done has been done, now get over here and-!"

"N-No! Y-You're the reason I did this! I-If you never I-Injected me with shit you didn't know about I wouldn't have done this!" Victor yelled, tears pouring down his face. His father laughed and walked out into the room.

"You really think I didn't know what those Viles had? I gave them to you because I knew you were going to be too much of a pussy to kill someone,"

"I..O-One day, I'll be by myself and I won't hunt down angels as you want me to!" Victor yelled, "A-And once you're dead I'll be a better ruler than you! I-I'll make peace with Heaven so I won't have to deal with shit you do!"

"I'd like to see you try, Victor," His father smirked, "Now, let's go, we don't have for you to talk about your future,"

\---

"Victor..." Yuuri looked up at him. Victor had tears in his eyes as Yuuri hugged him.

"I...I didn't _want_ to kill her....I've never _wanted_ to kill anyone..."

"I know Victor," Yuuri hummed, "And I won't be mad at your for it,"

"She had a son...I wished I asked her about him, maybe he's still out there," Victor sighed. Yuuri let go of him, wiping the tears from his eyes and placing a kiss on his nose.

"Maybe," Yuuri hummed, "Do you wanna stop talking about this?"

"I would prefer if we did..."

"Then we can go back to teaching me Runes! Teach me how to spell your name in runes!" Yuuri smiled turning back around in Victor's lap as Victor chuckled.

"Yeah, let's do that,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, maybe I'll add some minor fluff here and there but it won't be here for long. Also sorry for this being short, I just wanted to explain more about Victor's curse and what he meant about it, basically being a separate entity.


	7. The Black Angel Wings

Victor laid there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt happy, it had been a while since he felt that. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping Yuuri. Victor couldn't help but smile at Yuuri. He sat up and climbed out of bed, walking over to the door, stopping when he heard Yuuri.

"Victor?" Yuuri yawned, "Where are you going?"

VIctor looked back over at Yuuri, he looked slightly disappointed.

"I was...going to go on a walk,"

"It's late though,"

"I'll be fine,"

"You should get sleep!" Yuuri frowned, "You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"I'm fine,"

"No," Yuuri climbed out of bed and walked up to Victor, crossing his arms.

"I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"No," Yuuri looked up at him, Victor grumbled slightly, "Either you sleep or I go with you!"

"You can't,"

"I can," Yuuri smiled, "I mean, I don't have wings!"

"Or horns, or a tail" Victor huffed.

"You don't have a tail!"

"I do, I just hide it," Victor patted his head, "I'll be fine just stay here,"

"No!" Yuuri whined, shoving his hand away, "Let me go with you! I'm tired of being cooped up in this house!"

"Fine!" Victor sighed, "You're staying near me,"

"Never said I wouldn't" Yuuri smiled as Victor rolled his eyes smiling slightly. Victor opened the door and walked out with Yuuri.

\---

Victor glanced over at the happy Yuuri, he was holding Victor's hand and smiling widely. They walked into a forest, Yuuri held tighter onto Victor his happy face turning into slight fear. Victor chuckled slightly as they made it to a clearing, a clearing much like the one where Victor and Yuuri met. Yuuri let go of Victor's hand stopping at the edge of the clearing. Victor continued on, walking over to what seemed to be a gravestone. Yuuri stood still for a few minutes before slowly walking over to Victor. Victor stood there his eyes closed. Yuuri looked at the gravestone, it was written in a language Yuuri couldn't read.

"Victor," Yuuri looked over at him. Victor opened his eyes and looked over at Yuuri.

"I'm sure you want an explanation?" Victor sighed and ushered Yuuri over to the pound as they both sat at the edge of it, "That was my mothers grave, I don't have memories of her and ones I do are....just fights..."

"How did she..die? I thought after this life there isn't a next so we can't die!"

"They really don't teach you about this, do they? We can die, by certain blades," Victor sighed, "Even certain curses and blessings could kill its holder or the person they use it on,"

"Oh...So then what happened to her?"

"She passed away by my father's hands," VIctor teared up slightly, Yuuri quickly wiped away his tears, "From what I can remember of her, she was an angel,"

"An angel?" Yuuri furrowed his brows, "Why would the go of hell date an angel?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Victor sighed, "She's the reason I was so well behaved and hated the thought of violence against an angel, even the once my father found out she was teaching me how to be nice he wanted her dead."

"Does that make you, part angel?"

"Again, I don't know, If I was, part angel I'm sure I would be able to have a curse or a blessing," Victor looked over at the pond, "I would have wings or at least scars where wings would be,"

"Then..what are you? You can't be a full demon if you come from an angel and a demon parent!" Yuuri sighed, "What if whatever your dad injected you with, separated the two?"

"How would he know how to make something like that?" Victor scoffed, "He's a fucking idiot!"

"I...I don't know, I'm just trying to think of something!" Yuuri looked down, Victor sighed.

"Let's say he did," Victor sighed, "Why would he make it to where it would be stuck in my mind?"

"Maybe, he wanted to try to get rid of those angelic lessons your mother taught you!"

"Fine," Victor sighed, "We'll just go with that,"

"So....If she was an angel and married to him why not bury her in a graveyard?"

"No one would, so I did," Victor sighed, "Father didn't care where I put her, he wanted to just throw her body away or use it as a warning,"

"If your father killed her did he get her blessing?"

"No," Victor sighed, "You get your curse at a young age and can only have one, father already had one and since I didn't kill her no one got it,"

"Oh, uhm....what's the writing on the grave? It's not runes..."

"Russian, It was my main language since she always spoke and wrote in it."

"Did your dad know Russian?"

"Of course," Victor chuckled, "I mean he's a deity! a God! He knows every language,"

"Last question I promise!" Yuuri looked at Victor.

"It's fine, I don't mind talking about her, I'm sure she'd like other angels to know of her,"

"Was the rest of hell and heaven okay with them...marrying and having you?"

"Well, no one in hell knew about there marriage as she stayed inside with father and me when I was born. Heaven on the other hand knew, of course, they kept tabs on her. She was, what they called, an important asset. Once they got word of them marrying and then having a child with father they were furious creating a bigger crack between them. She was called an outcast and was never allowed back in hell. on Hell found about the birth they questioned who the mother was never receiving an answer." Victor pushed his hair back as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, holding him close.

"Well, I hope our relationship won't end like that," Yuuri chuckled. Victor smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Like I could kill you?" Victor pulled Yuuri into a kiss, "I'd never dream of hurting my Yuuri"

"Ah! I thought of another one!" Yuuri let go of Victor.

"Mmm?"

"Well two, actually!" Yuuri chuckled, "Why is it so dead here? The rest of the forest is so lively!"

"I'm not sure," Victor shrugged, "It's been dying since she was buried here, everything placed here will die, unless it is an angel or demon,"

"Okay, now the last, last question! This was where we first met, but the grave wasn't there and it seemed like a dream!"

"Right, After you summoned me I tracked your soul, while I created a realm of a place I enjoyed." Victor chuckled, "I thought you might enjoy it too,"

"O-Oh! I-I'm not saying I don't!" Yuuri's face turned red slightly, "I-I just...it looked so much nicer then, I mean in the sun, it's scary in the dark and..."

"I thought that way too, the reason it's my favorite place was that it was mom's favorite too," Victor chuckled, "I thought it was so scary at night and I wouldn't go near it even if my mom tried to drag me, but one time I did and I actually grew fond of it."

"I mean...being with someone you love always makes it less scary," Yuuri chuckled and looked over at Victor.

"You're not wrong," Victor kissed Yuuri again, pulling away quickly as a yellow surrounded them.

"U-Uhm...Victor?" Yuuri looked around at it, Victor got up and walked over to the light touching it.

"Victor-!" Yuuri shouted as it cut Victor's fingers slightly, his blood dripped down. Victor quickly pulled his hand away looking at his hand.

"Victor! Are you okay?" Yuuri got up and ran over to Victor. Victor pushed Yuuri back slightly.

"I'm fine," Victor looked around, the forest had started to get slightly brighter as the sun was rising, "I want you to stay back though,"

"Why-"

"I knew you'd be out here, Vitya," A familiar Russian accent hummed, Victor glared over in its direction as Yuri walked out. He was smiling slightly.

"Never thought you'd bring your angel boyfriend out here," Yuri hummed, Victor scoffed.

"What do you want this time?"

"Well, now I know you two are dating, I want to take you to your father, see what he would say!"

"Mmmmm, he probably wouldn't care," Victor hummed, licking the blood from his finger, "Though I doubt you'll make it back to him,"

They stared at Victor as his hair shortened, his nails grew long and claw-like, and his eyes were a crimson red.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri shouted, Victor, ignored him as the wounds on his hand healed up.

"The fuck is this, Vitya?" Yuri asked, laughing slightly, "You look even dumber than before!"

"Awh," Victor laughed a white blade appearing out of thin air, "That's coming from a small kitten!"

"Kitten?! I'm not a fucking kitten!" Yuri yelled.

"V-Victor c-calm down!"

"Shut the fuck up, you're lucky I haven't killed you yet!" Victor glared over at Yuuri then walked over the yellow light. Yuri stared in disbelief as he backed away slightly.

"You know, here's something I hate," Victor hummed looking at the blade, "People who get afraid when they wanted to initiate the fight."

The yellow light disappeared as Yuri stared at Victor. Victor sighed and pointed the blade at Yuri.

"H-How the fuck do you have an angelic blade?!"

"Mmmm? That's what you care about right now? These things are so easy to make!" Victor laughed as Yuuri quickly ran over to him standing in front of Yuri.

"L-Leave him alone!" Yuuri looked at Victor.

"Oh my god, you're so fucking annoying," Victor snapped grabbing Yuuri's wrist and shoving him away, "Now, stay down,"

Yuuri looked at Victor's sly smirk as he stared at Yuri.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Yuri growled back up more.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Afraid of a blade?" Victor laughed, almost trailing his finger across the blade when Yuuri quickly got up and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop!" Yuuri glared at Victor and Victor looked at him in amusement.

"I can see why he's keeping you alive, you're quite amusing," Victor hummed, "Now, he promised me some blood-"

"Stop it! You can't use Victor for your own sick amusement!" Yuuri grabbed his other wrist, "I don't know what you are but you're not Victor!"

"Did you just now find that out?" Victor laughed, "Damn, you must be stupid-"

Yuuri quickly pulled him into a kiss as the white blade disappeared and Victor turned normal. Yuri stared in slight shock as Yuuri pulled away from the kiss. Victor looked around and then back at Yuuri.

"Victor?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow, letting go of Victor's wrist.

"Y-Yeah?" Victor smiled a bit.

"Never touch anything bright and shiny like that again..." Yuuri frowned.

"I'm sorry...I...thought it wasn't anything harmful and I would just phase through it."

"What the fuck was that?!" Yuri yelled from behind them. Yuuri turned around and the turned back to Victor, stepping aside.

"Yuri?"

"Answer me, Vitya!" Yuri growled, "You tried to fucking kill me!"

"I..I can't explain it too you, I mean...It'd be hard to explain I'm sorry-"

"No, You're going to fucking explain it to me!"

"I can't, just..."

"Just what? Not tell your father?! I'm sure as hell I'm going to tell him-"

"No you won't," Yuuri chimed in, "I don't know _shit_ about you, but if you do I'll make sure you never fucking wake up-"

Victor looked over at Yuuri.

"Whatever the fuck you saw here stays between us three and no one else, Got it?" Yuuri growled, Yuri snickered, "Yes or no?"

"Like you could do shit to me! You don't even have a blessing-!" In the blink of an eye, Yuuri was in front of him, wide black angel wings behind him as a purple flame formed in the palm of his hand.

"I-I"

"Whoa- Yuuri! C-Calm down!" Victor tried walking closer but he was stuck.

"Yes. Or. No?" Yuuri growled.

"Y-Yes! I-I won't tell him! Just don't hurt me!" Yuri looked at him with fear. Yuuri huffed and walked over to Victor, the purple flame disappearing as he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck kissing his jaw slightly as the black wings disappeared.

"What the fuck was that-" Victor looked over at Yuuri, who was now fast asleep clinging onto Victor. Yuri had already run off as Victor stood there dumbfounded by the scene that just happened. Victor picked him up bridal style and carried him quickly home.

\---

Victor placed him on the bed and stared at him, his blessing seemed brighter than normal and the royal purple was more noticeable than before.

"Black angel wings, huh, that's new," Victor furrowed his brows and walked over to the desk, picking up a book as he sat down and started reading it. Soon enough Yuuri started to wake up, he quickly sat up and looked around. His eyes quickly locked with Victor's.

"Victor?!"

"Yuuri?"

"Did you hurt him!?" Yuuri quickly got out of bed and furrowed his brows, "N-No not you did it hurt him?!"

"Yuri is fine," Victor hummed, "Just scared shitless,"

"What happened? I just remember it throwing me to the floor and then blacking out a bit."

"You don't remember?" Victor put the book down, "Well....you passed out an I went normal,"

"That's good, what about him?"

"Like I said Yuri was scared shitless and ran off,"

"Good, I'm glad nothing bad happened," Yuuri walked over to Victor and crawled into his lap nuzzling up to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on trying to finish this since I have a bigger story in the works, yeah, it might be from a less popular fandom but I still plan on making it and finishing it.


	8. The Angels Power

Victor woke up in an oh-so-familiar bed, not that of Yuuri's but his childhood bed. Victor could tell from the beginning it was a dream, he'd told himself he'd never return to that room.

"Vitya," Another familiar voice echoed around his room, "Mother is waiting,"

Victor groaned and climbed out of the bed, looking around his childhood room. He walked outside of the room, hearing a familiar argument happening.

"Father's about to hurt mother again," That same voice echoed, Victor's heart dropped slightly as he quickly ran to where he heard the argument.

"You've ruined that Childs fucking mind!" His father yelled, his mother stared at him.

"What I did was help him, you're the one fucking with his mind! You're giving him shots that you don't even know what they do or are!" His mother sighed.

"Oh shut the fuck up," His father yelled as Victor stopped at the doorway, "What you're doing is trying to make him the perfect angel, news flash he's in hell and so are you!"

"He may be in hell but I, myself, was an Angel, He will be the first demon to be allowed in Heaven! If I keep teaching him the right things he will-" She was cut off by his father about to stab her. Victor quickly ran out of the hallway stopping halfway.

"Kill him Vitya," The entity hummed, as a white blade appeared in his hands, "Do what you've wished for, forever,"

"No-" VIctor looked at the blade, "I...He may be a complete dick but-"

"You wanted your mother to die?" The voice scoffed, "She was wrong to say you'd be able to make it to heaven,"

"This isn't real," Vicor looked at the knife and dropped it, "I know it isn't, you've created this scene to convince me I'm a bad person,"

"Hm, what gave it away?" The scene before him faded away, he was back to that familiar mindscape he had when he was little. The familiar twin sitting on a TV with the robe that dropped to his shoulders.

"I never heard you at that time," Victor glared at him, "You didn't show up until that entire cursing shit,"

"Humph," He pouted, "I existed just you never heard me,"

"I don't care," Victor sat down on the ground, "What do you want from me? I was having a good time with Yuuri,"

"I still don't see what you see in him," He grumbled, "He's fat and doesn't even kiss good,"

"Shut up," Victor snapped at him, "He isn't fat, he's just chubby! And don't ever say he doesn't kiss good! He kisses like a god!"

"I hate him with a running passion," He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you want to return to that pig right? Let's get onto the reason I called you here then."

"Not a pig, but alright," Victor grumbled.

"You saw his 'transformation'," Victor nodded, "You saw the wings,"

"Yes, of course, they were in my fucking face!"

"Just shut up and listen," He huffed, "That _form_ , or whatever the fuck it is, it's more powerful than me,"

"That's not surprising you're pretty weak-"

"I'm more powerful than Father, that's why he gave you me," He got off the TV and walked over to Victor, "He's more powerful than both God and Father combined, what he used to grab me was half of his strength, Heaven knows he is vital to them."

"Okay, and how am I to believe you-?" He pulled up the sleeves of his robe slightly to show to fresh scars. 

"Whatever he is not only fucking hurt me like a motherfucker, but also left marks," He pulled his sleeves back down, "I'm guessing Heaven has no idea how to control it but clearly it's based on someone he love's protection, meaning we have him under our control-!"

"If this is going where I think it is, I will not use him as a weapon to kill God,"

"That's only half of it!" He smirked, "We use him to kill your father then kill himself so I can-"

"Nope," Victor cut him off, "I'm not going to make Yuuri kill himself, I don't care if I die because of it, Yuuri isn't dying,"

"But he could rid you of me-!"

"Do not care,"

"What?"

"I may hate your fucking guts but I'd rather keep you around until I die than make Yuuri kill himself!"

"They're already looking for him! If he doesn't kill either himself or god, he'll be fucking dead anyway!"

"If he's that important I doubt he'll be killed,"

"Then they'll kill you!"

"If I'm what triggers it then they can't do shit but let both of us live," Victor shrugged as they growled and walked back over to the TV.

"I hate this! You're literally no fucking fun!" He glared over at Victor.

"I could say the same to you," Victor hummed standing up, "Since we're here, whats with the runes?"

They raised an eyebrow and turned back to Victor.

"Why are you curious?" He hummed.

"I don't know, it talks about two opposing deities falling in love so,"

"Yes, I guess I could tell you," He sighed, "It's an actual story that I witnessed,"

"And how did you do that?"

"I was alive before you Vitya," He hummed, "Either way, they were later to become a god and goddess but nonetheless, still happily in love."

"Can you just hurry up?"

"Gosh, fine! Blah blah blah, they united both haven nad hell until the goddess died from an assassination witch no one knows who did, and after bearing a child. BLah blah blah, the child was father, blah blah blah-"

"Wait what?!"

"Shush, I'm almost done," He growled and continued, "The god later killed himself, the end!"

"Wait, wait...The son was him?!"

"Of course," He hummed, "How else would, father be a bigger dick? It's actually quite Ironic!"

"Yeah...Uhm, so, Why is father like this? I mean you lived a while right?"

"Well, yes, I was quite close with Father too, We were friends until his father suicide,"

"Then what happened?"

"I was, quite literally, stabbed in the back and had most of my blood extracted, now I'm here," He looked down at himself, "A completely different person,"

"Huh...I...feel bad? I...I don't know," Victor furrowed his brows.

"Don't be," He hummed, "You should return to that pig, he's trying to wake you,"

"I will," Victor stood up, "Hey.....Uhm, nevermind, just...send me back,"

"Gladly," He huffed.

\---

"Victor!" Yuuri growled trying to shake Victor awake. He woke up and looked at Yuuri, clearly thinking about something.

"Yes?" Victor asked as Yuuri frowned.

"I was going to say I couldn't sleep but now I want to know what you're thinking about!"

"It's nothing, why couldn't you sleep?"

"This isn't about me anymore," Yuuri crossed his arms and huffed, "You're lying! Tell me what it was!"

"I just spoke with it, found out shit I didn't even know, It's nothing really-!"

"What was it? Did he try killing you?! Did he try taking over your mind to kill me? I'll kill it!"

"No, no!" VIctor cupped Yuuri's face, "It really wasn't anything important, now what's with you?'

"It was just some shoulder blade pain, it hurt a lot..." Yuuri furrowed his brow cuddling up to Victor. Victor kissed his head slightly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It...was probably nothing," Victor smiled a bit, remembering what it said to him.

**He's more powerful than both God and Father combined, what he used to grab me was half of his strength, Heaven knows he is vital to them.**

"Yuuri," Victor hummed as Yuuri looked up at him, "I don't want you leaving the house anymore, nor do I want you following me,"

"Why?" Yuuri frowned.

"I...Heaven probably has some spies or something down here, what if they see you?" Victor looked down slightly, "What would I do if I lost you-"

"I'd kill them! I'd kill them before they'd take me!" Yuuri growled as VIctor quickly looked up at him, "No one can take me away from someone I love so much!"

"Yuuri..." Victor smiled a bit, "No, just...Please if you go with me places cover your face and never leave my side,"

"Okay!" Yuuri smiled widely and kissed Victor, "I love you!"

"I...Love you too," Victor sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you enjoy this story! I plan on making this my main focus until it's done since I've planned so much for it! I also apologize for this being short, I've been really trying to make these long but it's hard for me since even plan I have is for stuff I don't want to happen too soon. We're getting into stuff that involves more Yuri and Otabek along with other characters so be excited for that!
> 
> Side note! I plan to, even after this is over, make small side stories and even post stuff I had the idea for but just felt like it never fit! (I may also show what I designed for this AU's version of the characters and even some backstories I missed or never explained! An example of one is why Yuuri is the spy for Victor's dad!)


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the last chapter and this chapter's names since I feel like this one fits this chapter better!

Yuuri woke up in a room, it was decorated like the person who owned it was royalty and in front of him was a TV and sat in front of it was a person who looked eerily like Victor with short hair and a robe that fell to their shoulders, like the person Victor explained. Yuuri quickly looked around, then at himself, he looked like himself and there wasn't anything different.

"Hello?" Yuuri's voice echoed. They jumped slightly and cautiously turned to Yuuri, staring at him with pricing red eyes.

"How..?" They hissed, standing up. Yuuri fell silent as they stepped closer.

"How the fuck did you get here?" They growled, clearly pissed off by him being there.

"I-I don't know?" Yuuri backed up slightly. They huffed and crossed their arms.

"How on earth do you-?" They rubbed the bridge of their nose, "You know what, I'm just going to stop questioning it!"

They looked at Yuuri and walked closer to him, grabbing his wrists before pulling one of his hands away as some smoke floated up from the hand. Yuuri looked at them afraid.

"Fuck," They hissed and glared at Yuuri, "Why the hell would you have a pentagram- Vitya- GODDAMNIT-"

Yuuri quickly pulled his other wrist away as they grumbled.

"And he wants to help you!" They growled as Yuuri looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by help? I don't have anything he could help me with," Yuuri furrowed his brows.

"Did he not tell you?" They laughed, "Damn, he must be really fucking stupid,"

"Tell me what?"

"About your wings, your blessing, whatever the fuck it was,"

"I don't have either of those! I mean Victor says I have a blessing but I've never been able to use it!"

"You certainly do have something," They hissed, turning to the TV before snapping his fingers. The channel on the TV changed from static to the forest. Yuuri looked at the TV, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed the purple flames and the black angel wings.

"You were powerful enough to leave scars on my wrist," They looked over at Yuuri, "Whatever it is you have is more powerful than a deity,"

"I....No! You're lying to me! Victor would be keeping a secret this big from me!"

"Yet he sat there and didn't tell you about him being related to Satan or having me, I thought those two where big,"

"He..." Yuuri fell silent, "He's open up to me now! He'd tell me something if it was bothering him-"

"What about the conversation I had with him? If he told you that you would've known this," They hummed, "Really, why would I lie to you? I have no reason to lie to someone I can't take advantage of,"

Yuuri was silent as he looked at his hands, They sighed.

"I mean it would explain how you got here," They snapped their fingers as the TV switched off, "Whatever that power is, it's linked with Victor and is very uncontrollable,"

"I...I've never heard of black angel wings...I...I didn't even think I had wings..."

"Black angel wings aren't common," They sighed, "I mean, ask anyone about them and they'd say they don't know what they are, but if you asked a deity you'd get the answer you want,"

"How do you know about them then..?"

"Well, I'd like to call myself a prophecy, we're weaker than most deities but trained to know all information about the different types of angels and demons," They frowned, "I mean I existed before you and Vitya did, I worked with the previous gods and then was forced to work with Father,"

"Father..?"

"Correction, Vitya's father," They sighed, "I honestly thought of him as a father when I was alive until he decided to kill me and shove my blood into his fucking child,"

"I...What?" Yuuri looked them up and down.

"It's nearly impossible for me to explain and I'd prefer not to talk about it," They huffed, "Moving on, the meaning of the wings slips my mind but whatever you are, you're more powerful than the two deities combined. It's actually quite frightening that Heaven kept you a secret,"

"None of this makes sense!" Yuuri grabbed his head.

"It will soon," They looked over at Yuuri, "The thing I don't get is how Vitya fell in love with someone like you,"

Yuuri looked over at him.

"I mean, most people Vitya has slept with were female and the males he did sleep with at least had something,"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Well, they had a good body and muscles unlike you," They glared at Yuuri, "Even then, Vitya doesn't seem like the type to settle down with anyone. When he sleeps with someone he normally takes cash but he's taken nothing from you and even kept you,"

"W-Well maybe I'm the one for him!" Yuuri's face turned red.

"Hah!" They laughed, "The man doesn't even know what love is! He pretends he does!"

"Then I'll teach him!"

"Good luck to that," They chuckled slightly, "Maybe it's because you're so stupid that he has something to laugh at."

\---

Yuuri woke up, looking over at Victor who sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Yuuri sat up slightly and reached out to Victor.

"Victor?" Yuuri tilted head as VIctor quickly looked over at him.

"Oh, you're awake-"

"You lied to me," Yuuri frowned and sat all the way up.

"W-What? I don't know what you mean-"

"You said that I passed out, I didn't"

"How did you-"

"Whatever demon thing you have, I talked to it for a bit. It told me a lot..."

"What?! Did it touch you?!" Victor quickly climbed over to Yuuri, grabbing his hands.

"It couldn't, that pentagram you put on me hurt it."

"Good," Victor hummed, holding onto Yuuri's hands. Yuuri pulled them away.

"This isn't the point. Victor, I want you to stop lying and keep shit from me! I care about you, I love you!"

"I love you too, Yuuri...It's just I feel like if you know this it could hurt you!"

"I can care for myself, Victor! I can't have you protecting me every second of my life!" Yuuri yelled, "I'd be fine on my own!"

"You didn't even know you had this-"

"And you didn't even tell me! How are we going to have a good relationship if you keep shit from me?!" Yuuri snapped as a voice in the back of Victor's head laughed, Victor growled.

"And you haven't told me shit about you! You haven't told me about your family!"

"Because I don't have any!" Yuuri yelled, his voice cracking slightly as Victor fell silent, "From what I was told they left me to fucking die! From what I've been told I was just a normal human that found a way into heaven!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Victor looked down as Yuuri frowned.

"If your really that sorry stop keeping shit from me! I don't care if it will hurt me!"

"I...I will..."

"Someone has fucked up," The voice in Victor's head laughed. Victor ignored it and grabbed Yuuri's hands again. Yuuri didn't protest this time as Victor placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I've been lied to my whole life, Victor." Yuuri looked down, "I'm tired of it...I just want someone to tell me the truth for once..."

"Then," Victor hummed slightly, "Let me tell you one, You're the most beautiful person I've seen,"

"Sure...whatever,"

"I'm not lying, you're perfect," Victor smiled a bit, Yuuri's face went red.

"No, I'm not..."

"You are," Victor chuckled, "Out of every person I've seen you take the cake,"

"Even with the people, you've slept with?"

"I sleep with them because I know they have money," Victor chuckled, "Doesn't mean I like them,"

"I mean you're more perfect than I am,"

"No, I have my flaws,"

"So do I..."

"And I like those flaws, those make you perfect in my eyes," Victor laughed, "I love you, Yuuri,"

"I love you too, Victor," Yuuri smiled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact about Pentagrams: They are used for protection and also could mean the 5 elements! Also, it is the one without the circle and isn't demonic or satanic! (The one with the circle is a Pentacle and has the same meaning, it was the one I meant to use but I'm fucking stupid so we're rolling with it) The reason Victor uses it is to keep mind-demons (what I'm gonna call it for right now) from touching or trying to possess Yuuri since when he gave it to him he knew he had it at the time. (Although I never thought of it at the time and came up with a bullshit story so it would have an explanation.)


End file.
